


Fall Away.

by Lirv123



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Slow Build, ataques de pánico, joshler - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirv123/pseuds/Lirv123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Básicamente Tyler y Josh juegan Mario Kart, manejan su Van en la noche y Tyler festeja sus 21 años.<br/>O algo así.<br/>(One Shot, Pre-fama)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Away.

**FALL AWAY.**

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-¿Qué hay?

Tyler abrió la heladera sin muchas esperanzas para encontrarse con una lata de Coca Cola a medias, un poco de jugo de naranja y agua. -No mucho.

-Está bien, me conformo con poco.

Tyler le alcanzó un vaso de jugo y se acomodó a su lado en el sillón. Josh jugaba al Mario Kart y Tyler se sentía un poco más invisible de lo normal. Aunque sus reuniones ya no significaban _“ansiedad constante evitando silencios incómodos”_ , Tyler aún se sentía un poco inseguro a su alrededor. De todas formas Josh parecía una buena persona y era un muy buen baterista; pero había algo sobre su espalda ancha y en cómo cuando sonreía todo su rostro acompañaba el gesto –no solo los labios- que lo ponía un poco nervioso. ~~Y le distraía otro poco.~~

-Estuve hablando con un amigo, su tío conoce al dueño de un bar de Cincinnati. Dijo que tal vez podamos tocar.

-¿Enserio?- Josh pausó el juego y se giró para enfrentar a Tyler. Su rostro sonreía al unísono y a Tyler le sudaban las manos.

Entonces Tyler se puso a sí mismo en modo automático. Habló sobre posibles lugares en los que podrían tocar, problemas mecánicos de la Van y canciones sin terminar. Mientras, intentaba ignorar el rostro sonriente de Josh, la densidad anormal del aire y la forma en que, luego de un rato, Josh se recostó en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en el reposabrazos y pasando sus piernas por encima de las de Tyler. Intentó ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Tyler no lograba esconder su felicidad en el viaje de regreso. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, así que la autopista estaba casi vacía. La radio del coche estaba rota, por lo que el único sonido era el de los dedos de Josh tamborileando una alegre melodía en el volante. Un aire victorioso le llenaba los pulmones y suponía que Josh compartía el sentimiento.

-Fue un buen concierto.

Josh rio con fuerza, como si hubiera estado esperando el comentario, y sus carcajadas vibraron en el pecho de Tyler.

-Cierto. Aunque los rostros de las personas cuando entramos con las máscaras de esquí fueron lo mejor de la noche, sin duda.

-Creo que pensaron que íbamos a robar el lugar o algo así.

-Probablemente.- El cabello negro de Josh era un desastre y podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos; pero de todas formas él no dejaba de sonreír. Tyler no lo entendía.

Se quedaron en silencio dejando en evidencia el tamborileo de Josh una vez más. Pero por alguna razón, la quietud ya no era incómoda. Era simplemente tranquila. Algo en el ambiente –los cientos de postes de luz que dejaban detrás por minuto, el silencio impropio de la carretera y la forma en que la luz interior del auto le daba a todo un tono anaranjado- le hacía recordar a los viajes que solía hacer con su familia; y en cierta forma eso ayudaba a que el clima sea más relajado. Además, a diferencia de sus primeras reuniones, ahora Josh había salido al escenario junto a él. Le había palmeado la espalda y susurrado “Nosotros podemos” al oído. Se habían enfrentado juntos a un mar de miradas desinteresadas y conversaciones que no los incumbían. Y al principio, cuando pensó que las palabras quedarían enterradas en su garganta por siempre, los golpes seguros de la batería de Josh le dieron ánimos para comenzar a cantar.

-¿Qué canción es?- Dijo Tyler, señalando los dedos inquietos de Josh con su barbilla-.

Josh sonrió y aunque Tyler no sentía merecer su sonrisa, la aceptó. Josh compartía su felicidad al mundo sin ninguna discriminación, en cambio, él apenas tenía para sí mismo. -Ninguna. Estoy improvisando.

-Es buena.- un auto pasó por su lado y Tyler recordó repentinamente que no eran las únicas personas en el universo. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Tyler cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el asiento, moviéndola lentamente al ritmo que Josh marcaba. Luego de unos minutos Tyler podía sentir como sus músculos se descomprimían y sus párpados pesaban, y no estaba cien por ciento seguro de estar despierto o dormido, pero la voz de Josh lo fue arrastrando lentamente hacia la realidad.

-Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, Tyler.

Tyler no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

-¿Qué?

Josh sonrió (qué sorpresa) y negó lentamente. –No es nada. Estoy cansado, ¿Cambiamos?

-Sí.- dijo Tyler, y manejó el resto del viaje con Josh dormido a su lado.

Ahora que sus dedos no tamborileaban en el volante, el mundo estaba en completo silencio.

* * *

Una semana después volvían a estar en la sala de estar, juntando fuerzas para comenzar a ensayar.

-Este debe ser el día más caluroso del año. Por mucho.- La piel de Tyler se pegaba al cuero del sillón. La sensación era una de las peores, pero el calor le impedía moverse. Josh sólo gimió levemente desde el suelo como respuesta. Estaba tirado en el piso de espaldas mirando directamente al ventilador de techo. Sólo se levantaba para buscar una nueva Red Bull cuando su lata quedaba vacía, lo cual sucedía bastante seguido. –Deberíamos ensayar ¿Cierto?

-Deberíamos.- coincidió Tyler. Se puso de costado para ver mejor a Josh y su piel se separó lentamente del sillón. _Ugh._ Realmente debería sentarse en otra parte. El problema era que aunque le costara admitirlo, el calor no era la razón principal por la que permanecía en su lugar, sino que la otra opción era recostarse en el suelo con Josh. Sentir el calor irradiar de su cuerpo sudoroso y ver de cerca como estiraba el cuello hacia atrás con expresión placentera cada vez que una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana y… y…

…pensándolo mejor, el sillón no estaba tan mal.

-Pero no quiero.

Tyler rio. –Yo tampoco.

-Qué problema.- Josh se apoyó en sus codos y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa. – Que tal si… no ensayamos.

-Mmh… irresponsable.

-Prefiero rebelde.

Tyler aceptó. Sospechaba que si Josh tocaba la batería con la temperatura actual se desmayaría luego de la segunda o tercera canción y, además, él mismo se creía incapaz de salir de debajo del ventilador y sobrevivir en el intento.

-¿Vemos una película?- Josh se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina, seguramente para buscarse otra Red Bull.

Tyler recitó las películas que tenía en DVD de memoria. – “Soy Leyenda”, “Quien quiere ser millonario”, la última de Batman… “WALL-E”-.

-Nunca vi WALL-E.- gritó Josh volviendo a entrar a la sala de estar. Llevaba un vaso con hielos en una mano y su musculosa en la otra. Su musculosa, que debería estar cubriendo su pecho, reposaba casualmente entre sus dedos. Josh la abolló y la colocó en el suelo y luego se acostó usándola como almohada. Tyler quería decirle que estaba utilizando la sudadera mal, que debería usarla para tapar su abdomen perfecto y facilitarle un poco la vida.

-Vamos a verla, entonces.- dijo en cambio.

Cerró las cortinas para que el reflejo del sol no diera en el televisor y colocó el DVD. Tyler ya había visto WALL-E en una de sus “noches de película en familia” así que no estaba tan concentrado como Josh. Su amigo miraba la pantalla con aire ausente y Tyler se permitió lanzar una mirada rápida a su abdomen, temeroso de que el otro lo descubriera. Pero Josh no parecía estar consciente del mundo fuera de la película. Entonces Tyler se fijó en los músculos de sus brazos y en como su vientre plano se movía lentamente al ritmo de su respiración. Era consciente de que estaba mal y de que seguramente lo que estaba haciendo era algo raro y un poco acosador, pero no podía parar. “Voy a contar hasta cinco y luego desvío la vista”, negoció consigo mismo “1…2…3…4…”y entonces Josh tomó un hielo y comenzó a pasarlo lentamente por su abdomen, dibujando pequeños círculos mojados. Tyler temió por su salud al sentir la velocidad con la que latía su corazón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- escuchó su propia voz débil, como salida de una cueva húmeda.

Josh lo miró inocentemente.-Lo hago cuando tengo calor.

Tyler respiró profundo, dirigió su mirada al ventilador y la sostuvo allí hasta que las alas del aparato parecían una misma masa homogénea. Cerró los ojos y, detrás del sonido de la película, casi pudo escuchar como el universo se reía de él.

* * *

Desgraciadamente no estaban tenido tanto trabajo como hubieran querido. Habían pasado tres meses y hasta ahora sólo habían tocado dos veces en Columbus y una en Cleveland. Un promedio de un recital por mes. De todas formas nadie podía decir que no lo intentaran: recorrían Ohio en la Van buscando alguien que los contrate, pero el viaje se había convertido en una larga cadena de rechazos. En un intento desesperado por no dejar que su moral baje, habían decidido poner en pausa el recorrido y pasar un par de semanas en sus casas, componiendo y ensayando.

La incertidumbre de que la banda no funcione lo perseguía en todo momento. Era como vivir tambaleándose al borde de un precipicio sin un instante de tranquilidad absoluta. Nadie le impedía seguir su sueño, pero en cada reunión familiar o con amigos alguien se le acercaba lentamente como si fuera un animal asustadizo, lo llevaba a un lado y le decía con ojos entristecidos “¿Pensaste en la posibilidad de buscar algo más?”

En cierto modo, Tyler hubiera preferido que un desconocido le pegase puñetazos en la cara mientras le gritaba que era un inútil y nunca lograría nada en su vida antes de contemplar las miradas inquietas y escuchar la preocupación raspando las palabras de los que amaba.

Hubiera dolido menos.

Y para empeorar las cosas, estaba el problema de Josh: Josh, que tenía un abdomen perfecto y sonreía usando todo el rostro.

Tyler sabía que los sentimientos hacia su amigo sólo serían fuente de problemas y que, de todas formas, Tyler no era lo suficientemente bueno para él-las voces en su cabeza se mantenían ocupadas recordándoselo-. Tyler daría lo que fuera porque se callaran, por poder ponerlas en silencio como a un televisor. A veces lo atacaba el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra las paredes hasta que la sangre se derramara fuera de su cabeza y a través de sus oídos. Así, tal vez, algunas voces escaparían junto a ella.

Hacía tiempo que su ansiedad no estaba tan mal. Las voces estaban más persistentes que nunca, más sabias y más fuertes. Eran buenas convenciéndolo. Y poco a poco lograban fundirse con el cerebro de Tyler y autoproclamarse cómo verdades absolutas.

“Hay algo mal contigo Tyler”.

Tyler aún no sabía de qué se trataba, pero ellas estaban ayudándolo a descubrirlo. De todas formas, Tyler podía sentirlo: un hueco al lado de su corazón que se expandía día a día con cada llanto por la noche y cada sonrisa fingida. Temía que, de tanto crecer, el hueco se convertiría en un agujero negro y lo absorbería.

Para siempre.

* * *

Tyler cumplía 21 años y la idea de festejar lo hacía sentir enfermo. Por desgracia sus amigos no compartían el sentimiento y habían hecho caso omiso a sus quejas.

“Tyler, nunca vas a cumplir 21 años otra vez”

“¡Vamos! Ni siquiera vas a tener que moverte, nosotros lo organizamos todo”

“Amigo. Está fuera de discusión. Vamos a hacer esta fiesta y va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida ¿Está bien?”

La semana anterior a la fiesta había sido de las peores. Las voces lo mantenían despierto y proponían cientos de escenarios en los que todo salía mal.

“La fiesta va a ser un fracaso. Después de todo es _tu_ fiesta ¿Quién te crees que eres?”

“Solamente van a ir porque sienten pena por ti”

“Hay algo mal contigo, Tyler”

Hay algo mal conmigo.

_(hayalgomalconmigo.hayalgomalconmigo.hayalgomalconmigo...)_

-¿Emocionado por esta noche, cumpleañero?.-La voz suave de Josh lo devolvió a la realidad, al menos en parte.

-Sí.- mintió.- Gracias por organizar todo, enserio. Si no fuera por ti y los demás hubiera pasado mis 21 años encerrado en casa. 

-Y nadie quiere eso.

-Nadie.- dijo Tyler, y la mentira supo amarga y venenosa en su boca.

-Está bien, Tyler, enserio.- la sonrisa de Josh hacía que todo pareciera fácil y honesto.- ¡Va a ser épico!

Tyler sonrió-pero sólo con los labios, no como Josh- y continuó haciendo lo mismo durante el resto del día. Sonrió cuando sus amigos llegaron cargando botellas de alcohol, sonrió cuando a las doce de la noche se abalanzaron sobre él para felicitarlo, sonrió en la Van camino a la fiesta y sonrió mientras saludaba a un montón de rostros borrosos que le golpeaban la espalda con afecto.

Tyler no solía emborracharse, pero sabía que ayudaba a silenciar las voces y en ese momento lo necesitaba. Por lo que cuando el mundo comenzó a tambalearse, no se detuvo, y en cambio volvió a llenar su vaso. 

Empezó a pasarla mejor. El volumen de la música era demasiado fuerte y, aunque gritaran, sus voces se escuchaban amortiguadas. Tyler pasaba de grupo a grupo, riendo, bailando y manteniendo conversaciones ridículas. La gente se besaba en las esquinas, se movía desaforada siguiendo el ritmo que salía de los parlantes o se entretenían con juegos para beber. Zack estaba ahí y todos los chicos del equipo de basquetbol y antiguos compañeros de secundario y nuevos conocidos de la Universidad y amigos del vecindario y Josh.

Josh. 

Mientras se acercaba al baterista el mundo se tambaleó un poco más fuerte de lo normal y Tyler perdió el equilibrio, pero Josh se apresuró a tomarlo. Puso su mano en su cintura y pasó el brazo de Tyler por encima de sus hombros. Sus músculos se movían debajo de su camisa mientras reía. 

-¿Pasándola bien?

Tyler intentó decir algo inteligente, pero sólo pudo asentir lentamente mientras se sentaban lado a lado en el césped.

-Sinceramente, nunca pensé vivir para verte borracho.- Tyler lo admiraba de a poco, abriendo sus ojos más de lo necesario. Repasó la curva de sus ojos, el contorno de sus labios y la textura de su rostro. Una felicidad omnipotente y cosquillosa lo invadió por dentro y sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo y, en cambio, reposó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Dios, Josh ¿Alguna vez te dije que te quiero? 

-No, nunca.- Tyler escuchaba una sonrisa en su voz.- Pero sospecho que lo vas a decir ahora. 

Una pequeña parte de Tyler sabía que no debería hacerlo y que su yo sobrio se arrepentiría mañana. Pero el alcohol nublaba sus pensamientos y, honestamente, ya no le importaba. 

-Te quiero Josh. 

Por un segundo la música se silenció, los cuerpos se congelaron y el mundo dejó de tambalearse. 

-Está bien.- respondió Josh risueño y le alborotó el cabello. Entonces la música volvió a sonar, los cuerpos a moverse y el mundo a tambalearse, y Tyler se dio cuenta de que seguramente parecía un borracho cualquiera expresando su amor por todo ser viviente. Pero no era así. Se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión seria.

-No, enserio Josh. Te quiero.

-Voy a recordarlo la próxima vez que me destroces en el Mario Kart.

Tyler quería gritar. Estaba expresando lo que había estado inundando su cabeza durante meses y Josh no le tomaba enserio. Enfrentó al baterista, a su abdomen perfecto y sonrisa usando todo el rostro. 

-Te quiero.- dijo. 

Y lo besó.

Tyler había imaginado la escena cientos de veces. En su mente Josh lo besaba suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello con manos ásperas de baterista. En su mente Tyler pasaba la mano por debajo de la camisa de Josh y recorría su abdomen perfecto con libertad. En su mente Josh sonreía con todo el rostro mientras le confesaba que había estado enamorado de él desde el primer momento. 

En la vida real, sin embargo, Josh sólo permaneció estático y con los ojos abiertos hasta que Tyler se separó de él incómodamente. 

-Lo siento. Yo… Dios. Dios, lo siento tanto.

-Tyler…- la mirada atónita de Josh le desgarró la carne y apuñaló el corazón. 

Tyler quería llorar. Quería llorar y desaparecer y morir. La música se distorsionaba, los cuerpos eran borrosos y el mundo se tambaleaba como una montaña rusa. 

-Lo siento.- fue lo último que sollozó antes de comenzar a correr. 

* * *

 Tyler se desplomó en el suelo al segundo que entró en la cocina.

Intentaba mantener su tristeza dentro, donde pertenecía, pero ella empujaba y empujaba y empujaba y escapaba en forma de lágrimas calientes. Su cuerpo se sentía como una masa mojada, contraída e incendiada. Todo al mismo tiempo. Mientras golpeaba el suelo como un niño pequeño e intentaba que el aire llegue a sus pulmones, miles de pensamientos lo hostigaban.-Demasiados.- Pero las frases “Soy un estúpido” y “Lo arruiné” eran las únicas capaces de abandonar sus labios. Imponían autoridad sobre todas las otras y, entre sollozos, las repetía cómo un mantra.

Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y las paredes se achicaban, achicaban y achicaban y estaban a punto de aplastarlo. “Voy a morir” pensó de pronto, y ese pasó a ser el pensamiento que reinaba sobre los otros. “Voy a morir” pensó mientras respiraba como un pez fuera del agua, desesperado porque algo llegue a sus pulmones. “Voy a morir” pensó al clavar las uñas en sus palmas cubiertas de sudor frío. “Voy a morir” pensó, y descubrió un cuerpo frente a él.

Josh estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina y lo observaba como si fuera un objeto capaz de quebrarse en mil pedazos con la más leve brisa. 

-Tyler. 

No quería que lo viera así: débil y vidrioso. Quería decirle que se largue y lo deje solo, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en respirar como para emitir palabras.

-Tyler. Estoy aquí. Vamos a respirar juntos ¿Está bien?-Josh se acercó, aunque manteniendo una distancia segura. -Vamos a respirar juntos.

Desde entonces Tyler perdió la noción del tiempo. 

Primero respiró junto a Josh hasta que su garganta se descomprimió y dejó que sus palabras aterciopeladas penetren en su mente y tranquilicen sus pensamientos. Luego vomitó sobre si mismo y sintió como un par de manos ásperas de baterista cambiaban su ropa y lo recostaban en su habitación. Y paulatinamente la certeza de morir se fue deshaciendo.

-Por favor, olvida todo lo que pasó.- Tyler pronunció las palabras con cansancio y voz rasposa.

- _Shhhh…_ -lo tranquilizó Josh. 

-Enserio Josh. Finjamos que nunca sucedió. Olvidemos. Por favor. 

La habitación permaneció en silencio y Tyler cerró los ojos, rendido ante el agotamiento. 

* * *

Sus párpados se abrieron para encontrarse con _la sonrisa usando todo el rostro_ de Josh. 

-¿Y qué si no quiero olvidarlo?.- le dijo.

Y esta vez el beso fue justo como Tyler había imaginado.


End file.
